Marauderette
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: It's Riley Lupin's sixth year at Hogwarts! Join her best friends Lily, Alice and Ebony, her twin brother Remus and the marauders in a year full of pranks, romance and fun! JP/LE RL/OC SB/OC


Hey** there! So in this story Remus has a twin sister, and he had a little sister too. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I don't think this story would be on . Okay?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Lily! Hurry up! Remus is already in the car!" I yelled from downstairs, quickly checking my hair in a mirror. "We need to leave in five minutes and-" My sentence was cut off by Lily rushing through the door, her owl in her cage and her trunk trailing behind her.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I'm here now. Let's go." I clicked my fingers and Iris, my tabby kitten, perched herself on my shoulder.

I walked out the front door and loaded my trunk into the car, Lily doing the same soon after. I sat down in the back seat (My smarty-pants twin brother Remus had already taken the front. Damn him.) and Lily followed soon after.

"So, Lils, Remus, excited for sixth year?" I asked, grinning happily.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Alice and Ebony again!"

Alice Prewett and Ebony Hewitt were two of the three other girls sharing a dorm with Lily and I- the third being Jess Willow, a girl who had probably slept with the whole male population of Hogwarts, excluding Frank (Alice's Boyfriend), and the rest of the Marauders. Because Jess was a total slut, we basically hated her, and she was my main prank victim (And let's just say, I've pranked people a lot before. Earned me a special place in the Marauders' hearts.)

"And we all know Remus has been looking forward to seeing Ebony." I said, waggling my eyebrows (And let me just add that I looked extremely attractive doing that.) at my blonde haired brother, who glared at me, his face flushed red. "Riley!" Remus groaned. I smirked.

"Oh, come off it Remus. Everyone knows you fancy Eb!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?"

I snorted. "Yes, to about everyone but Eb. And she knows about your furry little problem, so don't go about saying she'll think you're a freak, because she doesn't." I added, when Remus' mouth opened. He closed it again and slumped back in his seat.

"Eb'll be so excited! I can just imagine her jumping up and down in the train compartment!" I said, bouncing slightly in my seat.

Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "She won't be the only one." She said dryly, causing me to erupt into fits of laughter.

"You don't say." Remus said from the front, reading his novel.

"Honestly Remus. I don't see how you can read when there's so much other stuff to do." I said, looking over his shoulder at the thick book he had stuck his face in. "I mean, sometimes I wonder how were even related."

"I take after Dad, you take after Mum."

It was true. Mum was the daredevil of the family, and looked exactly like me, except without blue hair. (My blue hair I had got from an attack from a siren and a werewolf. Remus had been bitten by the werewolf and I by the mermaid, and my blue hair and attractiveness had been a result of the bite.) Mum wasn't very bookish, and yet she was smart enough to work at St Mungo's. Dad on the other hand was like a fifty year old version of Remus, without the furry problem.

"Hey Remus, did you realize that it's a full moon in two days?" I commented lightly.

Remus turned around. "How could I forget?" He said dryly.

"And you know that all of us will be here to help you?"

By all of us, I meant the marauders and Lily, Ebony and I. We were all Animagi, so if Remus attacked us we wouldn't become werewolves.

"I know. But you don't have to Riley, really!"

"Yes we do." I said. End of conversation. "Anyway, full moon is like the only time I can be my animagus form, so don't ruin for me! And everyone else!"

Remus didn't say anything, but I could tell he was smiling down at his book.

"Lily! Riley!" Lily and I turned our heads to see Ebony bounding towards us. She pulled us into a hug, grinning madly. "I missed you so much! Alice is on the train already with Frank."

"Hey Eb! Can you wait to go back to Hogwarts?" I asked excitedly. Eb shook her head.

"Can't wait! My parents locked me up all summer and I wasn't allowed to practice my form! I swear, as soon as I'm seventeen, I'm out of there!" She grinned at us and pulled us towards the train.

The train ride passed with little disturbances, other than the marauders coming in for a little while. When the train finally pulled up near Hogwarts, we jumped out of the train and raced over to the carriages. Remus and the rest of the marauders were standing next to one, grinning at us. I stopped as I saw the thestrals and patted one of them, Rachel, while staring off into space. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I recalled a memory from long ago, two months before my third year at Hogwarts.

"You okay?" Remus had slipped over beside me and was also stroking Rachel.

"She would have started Hogwarts today. She would have loved everything about it." I said, tears slowly spilling out of my eyes.

"Rachel shouldn't have died. Orion should have. That filthy little swine." My voice cracked at the end and I thought of my baby sister who had died three years ago, when she was eight. Rachel. That's who the thestral was named after.

"The whole Black family is evil." Remus said, rubbing circles on my back. "Well, except Padfoot."

I wiped my tears away and nodded. "I know. I miss Rachel. She would be putting on the hat in only an hour, waiting for it to scream out Gryffindor." I sniffles slightly and kissed Rachel (The Thestral) lightly on her head.

"Come on, let's join the others." I said, slowly walking to the carriage. "We don't want to miss the sorting."

**So did you like it? Hate it? I've only written the first chapter, so if you have any ideas they would be wonderful! Please review! Thankyou!**


End file.
